iShut Down
by SeddieLUV
Summary: After Freddie saves Sam from being raped,she trusts no one else. Freddie stays with her constantly,but Sam is locked in her own mind. Stitching the pieces of Sam's heart back together won't be easy. Seddie!
1. Chapter 1: iSave My Angel

**Freddie's POV**

"Yo, Fredlump! What'd you bring for Mama?" Sam rubbed my hands together at the thought of ham. I knew her mouth was already watering at the smell.

"Here, Puckett," I greeted, holding out a brown paper bag as I shut my loft's front door behind me. "But don't you have a date tonight? Why'd you make me bring you this?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Cuz, Frednub, I don't wanna look like a pig on my date!" She stuffed another handful of pork inside her mouth, not pausing to breathe.

I snorted. "Yeah, you'll do great." The way to Sam's heart was definitely through her stomach.

Sam stopped chewing. "You're full of chiz, Freddork. Go and drool over Carly already, will ya?"

I sighed. It was pointless trying to win an argument against Sam. But even _she_ knew I wasn't interested in Carly anymore. Waiting around for someone who'll never love you gets old after a while. But there were other fish in the sea…other _blonde_ fish. Well, piranha, but still.

By now we were right outside Bushwell Plaza. I noticed how it was getting colder.

"Whatever. Hard to believe someone would ever date _you._" Sam couldn't know my true feelings for her. It would mess up everything. I just needed time to make _her_ see.

"Later, Freducini." Sam started to walk away, licked her fingers and wiping grease off of her mouth. She was so adorable in a "Sam" way.

I watched her go. I made a wish on the first star I found for an opportunity. All I needed was a chance. Maybe if Jeffrey, her loser boyfriend, dumped her. Maybe then I'd stand a chance.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket suddenly. I pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Carly.

**From: Carly**

**To: Freddie**

**Wanna come over 4 dinner? Spaghetti taco night…**

I grinned. Spencer's spaghetti tacos were the best! Especially compared to the gluten-free, granola-free granola bars my mom gave me.

There was no point in inviting Sam. She would be with Jeff all night, unfortunately for me. I turned around and was about to go back inside when I heard it.

Sam's high-pitched scream coming from around the corner. I left all other thoughts behind me as I ran towards the sound of her screams. Nothing else mattered but her.

"SAM!" I shouted, finally seeing her. She was cornered in a dark alley while a group of five guys were surrounding her, going through her purse. "Sam, run!"

One of the guys (I assumed he was the leader) turned toward me. "Aw, has Romeo come to save Juliet?" He laughed and punched Sam in the gut, making her cry out.

My fingers curled into fists. "Let her go!" I ran at them, not sure what I intended to do. But I was outnumbered, five to one.

"Aw, come on man, we're just tryin to have some fun." The leader's hand shot out towards her chest. Sam gasped and struggled against him. He just laughed. "What's the matter? Your boyfriend not strong enough to save you?" He pulled Sam into a headlock, cutting off what little air she had left in her lungs.

"Freddie…" Sam gasped, trying to break free. These idiots weren't just out looking for some entertainment. They were _rapers. _Even Sam, aggressive Sam, wasn't able to save herself. It pained me to see her so helpless, so vulnerable while those pervs hurt her…

Something inside me snapped.

"I said, let her GO!" I punched one of them in the nose. There was a loud crack as his nose broke and blood started gushing.

The leader was still tightly gripping Sam. I saw that Sam's face was turning pale blue. I knew I had to save her now or it would be too late.

I leapt on the leader's back, wrapping my arms around his neck while he tried to shake me off. "Maybe next time you'll _think_ before you do this." He threw me off, but I jumped to my feet just as quickly, bringing both hands down on his head. A dent appeared in his skull as he sank to his knees, moaning on the filthy floor of the alley. His friends had to drag him away. I was just glad they were gone.

"Sam!" I rushed over to her side. She was curled in a ball, rocking back and forth. I touched her shoulder gently and saw that she was shaking violently. It wasn't the cold wind.

"Th-they….tr-tried…." She broke down then, sobbing so loudly it made my heart wrench. I _had_ to get Sam out of here.

"C'mon, Sammie. We'll go back to Carly's house and have spaghetti tacos. You like those. Spencer made them-"

"NO! Pl-plea-stop! Please, don't take me there!" Sam clutched my hand tightly. "Just stay here with me. No one else."

I wanted to protest, knowing she needed to get inside somewhere warm and see a doctor, but I restrained. Right now, Sam was too shaken up for that. But it scared me to think that she was now afraid of everyone. Or at least boys. What did that mean for me?

"Don't go." Sam whimpered softly. She buried her head in my shirt, crying and shaking fiercely. So I just wrapped my arms around her and comforted her while she wept. "It's okay. I promise, I'll never let anything hurt you. Ever."

When Sam had calmed down a little, I called Carly and told her the whole story. She and Spencer arrived in minutes. "She's delirious!" Carly exclaimed while we watched Sam.

She was shrinking back against the brick wall, shielding her face with her hands. "Please don't hurt me. You can take anything you want… FREDDIE!"

I bent down and wiped away the tears that streaked her face. "Shhh… I'm right here. It's ok, Carly won't hurt you. Those jerks are gone now."

Sam didn't answer. She just clung to me while I stroked her hair. I couldn't help but feel semi-responsible for this. After all, I _had_ wished on that star for a chance to prove myself…

But never like this. This was the last thing I'd wanted.

I couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing. If Sam would only calm down around me, would I get what I want? Maybe Sam would really love me now. But what if…

What if she never recovered from this?


	2. Chapter 2: iMight Love You

**Chapter 2: iMight Love You**

"Sam? What are you doing here?" I asked groggily, pulling open my front door to reveal her. With a plastic bag full of Fat Cakes clutched tightly to her chest and tears glistening in her eyes, she looked so vulnerable.

"My-my Mom…she kicked me out. My screaming woke her up." Sam's voice trembled. I could literally see she was just seconds from another breakdown. This was no time to be worrying about Sam making fun of my smiley face boxer shorts.

"She kicked you out because you had a nightmare?" I couldn't describe the emotions flaring up inside of me. Shock. Anger. Sadness. Confusion. Pain. I wanted to do something about the unfairness in the world. The worst of Sam's problems should be homework and who to take to Prom, not rapists and her abusive, drunk mother. It wasn't right.

"C'mon inside. You can sleep in my bed for the night." I lead her through my dark apartment to my bedroom. Sam immediately curls up and makes herself at home. I smile to myself. Maybe she really will be back to normal soon. But at least for the time being, I'm stuck sleeping on the floor.

**X**

"I promise you, you'll be _fine._" I reassured Sam.

Carly nodded. "It's just Mr. Dickey's class. What's scary about that?"

Sam snorted. "You mean, _besides_ his name? He's a guy! I-I just-"

I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Shhh...It's ok. Nothing will happen. I'll see you at lunch, ok?" Sam watched me with mournful eyes for a minute before caving in.

"Ok." She whispered. "I wish you could come though."

I smile. "I'll be waiting right here for you when class ends." That's enough to convince her. She gives me one final glance before entering Mr. Dickey's classroom. Carly smiles at me thoughtfully. "You really care about her, don't you?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "I just want the old Sam back. Even if she's beating me up and insulting my name right and left."

Carly looks a little sad by this. "It's more than that. You've never looked at me the way you look at her. You _love_ her."

I start to protest, but Carly just walks away before I can. I'm left wondering if she's right or not. _Do_ I love Sam? I knew I wanted to date her, maybe even kiss her, but love is different. It's so much more powerful. I always thought me and Sam hated each other. But now I'm seeing a whole other side to our hate/love relationship I never knew about.

If love really is fueling my actions, that's only going to make this so much harder.

Time passed by slowly. My thoughts were supposed to be on algebra, but they kept drifting to Sam. Was she doing ok by herself? Was she acting normal? What was her-

"Fredward Benson to the principal's office, Fredward Benson to the principal's office!" A voice screeched over the loudspeakers. I was confused. What had I done wrong? Unless…

What if this was about Sam?

I bolted out of the classroom, praying I was wrong. Everything had been going so well until now. I'd rather be in trouble than Sam be hurt or upset. When I arrived at the front desk, the secretary sent me straight on in. I saw Carly already there, seated next to Sam. Principal Franklin was frowning.

"Have a seat, Freddie. Don't worry, you aren't in trouble." He told me, seeing my anxious expression. I wanted to tell him that wasn't what worried me.

"Now, I'm well aware of what you did, young man. You saved Miss Puckett's life. But I'm afraid that Sam is still quite a bit…shaken up. It was very traumatic, after all. That's why I'm suspending the both of you until further notice."

My jaw dropped. "You can't punish Sam like this! It's not her fault!"

Carly shook her head. "He means just until Sam calms down." I felt my face flush bright red. Oh.

Principal Franklin continued as if I hadn't interrupted him with my outburst. "I want you to help Sam recover. When she's able to attend classes without…panicking, you will both be welcome at Ridgeway."

I nodded, taking in his words. "Panic? What exactly did Sam do, sir?" I was dreading the answer.

Principal Franklin sighed. "She _bit_ a boy's hand; he's getting eleven stitches as we speak."

I winced. "I'm so sor-"

"He held up his hand to silence me. "You didn't let me finish. _Then_ she knocked Mr. Dickey unconscious. The paramedics say he'll be fine." I feel like I've just eaten sandpaper. Sam isn't getting better. "Freddie, I'm making her welfare _your_ responsibility." The three of us are dismissed with strict orders to take Sam home.

"She can stay at my place." Carly offered as we waited for Spencer to pick us up. I would let Sam live at my loft forever if my mother would only allow it. She strongly disagreed with the idea of two unrelated teenagers of the opposite gender living together.

"Good idea. She'll be safe there. Just don't let Spen-"

"No!" Sam's fearful eyes startle me. "Not without you." She clutches the sleeve of my T-Shirt in a death grip. I don't know what to do. There's no way I can ever refuse Sam. It breaks my heart to see her this way.

"Do you think Spencer would let me stay with you and Sam for a while," I ask Carly. "My mom'll be fine since I'm right across the hall from her. Who knows? Maybe she'll only call me once every five minutes instead of four." My attempt to lighten the mood works. Even Sam manages a small smile. I haven't seen it in a while.

The tension is lifted for the moment. I'm determined to keep it that way, even if I have to hunt down those repulsive rapists who did this to _my_ angel.

I'll do whatever it takes to make Samantha Puckett happy again.

**A/N: This chapter was a filler. I promise the next one will be longer and more exciting. **

**Reviews are the way to my heart! *hint* *hint* *wink* *wink***


	3. Chapter 3: iConfess

**Chapter 3: iConfess**

"These are really good." I commented, biting into my spaghetti taco with a satisfying _crunch._

Spencer put down his taco and said, "Are they ever _not_ good?" I rolled my eyes as Carly and I laughed. Then Spencer placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. "What'd you think, Sam? Good enough to-"

Sam's scream echoed through the apartment. I realized a second later what this meant. Sam really _was_ afraid of every male on the planet.

Except for me.

"No one's gonna hurt you, Sam." Carly soothed in tone that was too fake to be casual. She had been trying for Sam's sake to remain calm while Sam recovered. We all had. But every once in a while it couldn't be helped.

That's when the old Sam made a comeback.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked through gritted teeth. She curled her lips back in a snarl.

I sighed. "I'm sure Carly just meant-"

"You're defending _her?_ Some ally you are, Fredface." Sam threw down her taco and disappeared in the elevator, probably heading for Carly's room, which the two now shared. I slept on the couch, much to my displeasure. I had been hoping to sleep with Sam…

"I'll go check on her." Carly announced before Spencer or I could volunteer. We had decided that someone should be with Sam at all times, just in case she suffered from a break down.

_Sam having a break down._

It didn't seem possible. But the doctor we had taken Sam to after being suspended from school had said it was a very real possibility. So now Sam was watched 24/7. It should've been Carly's turn, but the uneasy feeling in my stomach refused to go away. Only one thing would settle it.

"No. I'll go, you stay here." For whatever reason, Carly stayed seated. Maybe she was glad she could take a break for a couple hours. But that wasn't it. Carly never complained when she was coaxing soup down Sam's throat, or getting up at 3 A.M. to check on Sam. Carly honestly didn't mind helping.

And I hated her for it.

"Hey…" I greeted Sam hesitantly. She was sprawled across the cot Spencer had set up for her. One hand clutched her cell phone. The screen was covered in little drops of water.

Tears.

"Just go." Sam whispered, averting her eyes. "I don't need a pity party."

I frowned. "No one said anything about _that."_ I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, half expecting her to scream and fight me like Spencer.

She shocked the chiz out of me by leaning _closer,_ and resting her head on my shoulder. I was about to boldly (for me) kiss her forehead when she looked me in the eyes and said, "You should join a gym, Frederly. Your arms are like Jell-O."

It took all the strength I had in my pathetic muscles not to wring her neck. I was about to reply with an equally snarky insult when she sighed peacefully and her arms instinctively wrapped around my chest.

She was asleep. She had clung to me sub-consciously and completely unaware of what she was doing. _Yes! _I silently cheered. Did this mean she had forgotten about my smiley faced boxer shorts?

**X**

"Bye, Spence!" Carly shouted as she left for school the next morning. "Feel better, Sam!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Sam growled. She caught me staring at her once Carly was gone. "What?"

"You shouldn't be so hostile. We're only trying to help, ya know. But if you'd rather have a breakdown…" I don't know why I said that. I just wanted Sam to appreciate everything we'd sacrificed for her. But I wanted to take it all back when Sam unexpectedly burst into tears.

"Sam? Don't cry, please. I didn't mean it like that…" I tried to explain while she sobbed on the couch next to me. I pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry."

Sam sniffled and wiped her eyes. Her black mascara was smudged, but I kept a straight face. "No, I'm sorry. I just can't stop thinking about that rapist…"

I nodded. "The leader?" I remembered _him_ all too well.

Sam nodded. "Yes. I guess it's not a big deal…but that guy ruined my first kiss."

I gasped. "He _kissed _you?" Then her words sunk in. "Hey! I thought your first kiss was with _me._" I couldn't help but look hurt.

Sam shrugged. "I don't really count that. You know…cuz you're…Freddie."

I snorted. "Gee, thanks. You've really boosted my self-esteem." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

Sam punched me lightly on the shoulder. "Nub! I didn't mean it like _that._ I just mean that until I kiss someone I'm in love with, it's not real. You and I just did it to do it."

I had to agree. But that still didn't mean she had had her first kiss. "You don't love that jerk who tried to… you know. So you _haven't _had your first kiss."

Sam stares at me in what I think might be admiration. "Thanks, Frederly." Some things never change.

"Sam? Do you remember what happened last night while you were asleep?" I desperately want her to say that when she cuddled with me in her sleep, she somehow was aware of what she was doing. But I knew the answer before she said it.

"Uh, no? You're so weird, Fredweird." She snickered as I threw a pillow at her.

Some things never change.


	4. Chapter 4: iHangman

**Chapter 4: iHangman**

"How's Sam doing?" Carly asked later that week. She had school again; eating breakfast was one of the few times I got to talk to her. The rest of the time she was doing homework or I was helping Sam.

"Better…I think. She had another nightmare last night, but I got her to calm down after about an hour." I said nonchalantly. Sam's nightmares had gotten so bad, I'd been woken up every night by her screaming and thrashing.

"That's good." Carly immediately looked relieved. She relied on me for updates on Sam's progress. "Maybe now she'll-"

Sam entered the kitchen, frowning at the two of us sitting there whispering. "If you wanna know more about my nightmare Carls, you should buy tickets." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Carly's face flushed bright red. "Sam, I didn't-never mind. I've gotta go or I'll be late." She waved and was gone.

When we were alone, I crossed my arms. "I know you're still traumatized by what happened, but remember what we talked about? Carly and I are only trying to help. You're making this really hard for us."

Sam pretended to be distracted with breakfast. She mixed cereal and milk together in a bowl and sat down at the table. "I _know._ I don't have amnesia." I heard the crunch of corn flakes connecting with her teeth.

I sighed and sat back down again. "Sam, no one is pitying you. We just want to make sure you're happy and feeling ok. You don't have to fight us when we…discuss that."

She kept shoveling cereal into her mouth and avoiding my gaze. I gave up. Sam just wasn't a morning person. I wandered up to our studio and turned on an old iCarly episode. We'd canceled our weekly web show after Sam's accident. Who knew when we'd resume it? Maybe never at this rate.

"Freddie?" Sam startled me. I looked over my shoulder and saw her standing in the doorway, looking almost sad. "I-I'm sorry."

Without saying anything, I patted the beanbag next to mine with my hand; signaling for her to join me on the floor.

She eagerly sank down next to me, taking this as a sign of forgiveness. "I really am sorry. It's just that I _hate_ people feeling sorry for me." She laughed self-consciously.

I rubbed her back gently. "Believe me, I learned that the hard way." She grinned as we settled back to watch Sam and Carly blow up a watermelon.

"Wanna play hangman?" Sam asked suddenly. She held up a notepad and a pencil. Hangman wasn't my favorite game, but I could never say no to Sam. "Pick a category." Sam instructed, drawing the frame and noose.

"Person."

I racked my brain for several minutes before figuring out the answer just before I died. Guess what it was? 'Freddie is awesome'.

"Um, not sure I can agree to that." I hoped my blush wasn't noticeable.

Sam laughed for the first time in weeks. "Good thing no one asked you. Wanna play again?"

Maybe later." I stood up, taking her hands in mine to help her up too. "Let's get you something to eat."

She shook her head. "That's ok. I'm not hungry." She protested.

I tugged her downstairs with me. "Maybe not, but you need protein. C'mon, just a slice of pizza or something?" We'd ordered takeout last night for dinner because Spencer hadn't wanted to take chances with Spaghetti tacos again (it was all he knew how to make).

Sam reluctantly agreed and allowed me to heat up a slice in the microwave for her. Then I encouraged her, coaxing another bite down her throat every time she refused.

Finally we ended up on the living room couch, waiting for Carly to return from school. "It's peaceful isn't it? With just the two of us, I mean." Sam commented as we laid on our backs.

I nodded. "Yeah. It's nice. Maybe you should get raped more often." I meant it as a joke, but Sam didn't laugh. "Too soon?" I asked sheepishly.

She sighed and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around my neck. Within minutes she was asleep. I smiled to myself, watching her mumbling in her sleep.

I decided to go text my mom before she had a panic attack_, _then realized I couldn't get up. Sam's arms were still around my neck; her head nestled on my shoulder.

I didn't want to wake her up, so I just closed my eyes and laid there with her, enjoying the moment. The sound of the front door slamming woke me up.

"Wow, Freddie. A sleep over, huh? Enjoying it?" Carly teased eyeing the way Sam was curled next to me.

"She fell asleep and I…" We watched Sam's eyes flutter open. She didn't notice Carly as she looked me in the eye.

"Freddie?"

I stroked Sam's blonde curls. "Yes, _Princess Puckett?"_ We both laugh softly.

Then Sam's expression becomes serious. "Love you."

**Reviews are the way to my heart! *wink***


	5. Chapter 5: iGo Back

**Chapter 5: iGo Back **

I awoke the next morning to the sound of snickering. I drowsily open one eye to find Spencer and Carly staring down at me and Sam.

"Do you mind?" I say, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Aw, you're awake," Carly says disappointedly. "We were enjoying watching you and Sam mumbling in your sleep."

Spencer laughed and squealed in a high-pitched voice, 'Oh, Freddie I love you!' or 'I love you, Sam!' You two are _very_ entertaining."

I glance at Sam, who's still sleeping peacefully next to me. "Get out of here!" I look at Spencer. "If Sam sees you here she'll probably have a heart attack!" Then his words sink in. "Did we really say all that?"

Spencer nods enthusiastically. "Maybe a hundred times. I thought you two were awake for a moment cuz you just seemed so…conscious of what you were doing-but I guess you guys were just dreaming." He shrugs and drags Carly out of the room with him.

I knew we hadn't been dreaming, but it was good that _he_ thought we had been.

Sam stirs and her eyes flutter open. "Freddie?" She asks as she sits up. I smile and take her hand in mine.

"Yes?"

She sighs and stares at the ceiling. "It's Monday. We'd better get ready." She jumps to her feet and yanks me off the couch also.

I frown. "We don't have to go anywhere. Principal Franklin said to take as long as you needed." But I know it's useless. Sam _never_ changes her mind.

She shakes her head. "We've missed a week of school already! Everyone's gonna be wondering where we are-I can't let people know what happened."

She was brave, no denying that. "You sure you're ready?" She nods her head and I give in.

She pushed past me, heading towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna jump in the shower, ok? See you in a minute." She closes the door, but then pops her head out a minute later. "And no peeking, Fredweird."

I wander to the kitchen where I make myself and Sam a bowl of fruit salad. Sam joins me ten minutes later, and to my surprise, polishes off the entire bowl _without me._ I don't even mind though.

I smile to myself. She's acting like she used to before…the accident.

But how long will that last?

**Random Student's POV**

Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett walk into the school building together. Hmm…I guess the rumors were true. They had obviously become a couple sometime over the week. Sam clutched his arm tightly, and they both looked anxious and stressed. Sam had black circles underneath her eyes as if she hadn't slept well in a long time.

But they definitely _acted_ like they were together by their body language. She always seemed to be touching some part of him; he never let her out of his sight for even a second. It was cute and totally confusing at the same time.

I passed by them several other times, and noticed that they were always together. They held hands, and he had his arm around her constantly. He never let any other male get near her. And any time one _did_, she would press herself into him, and he would sooth her.

It was almost like she was _afraid _of males. That would explain why he acted like he was protecting her from them. Or maybe he was just jealous-that would make sense. Benson didn't get too many girlfriends.

Everyone was talking about them that day. People were spreading rumors like, 'Sam fell into his arms and they finally kissed' or 'Sam got jealous of Carly Shay and admitted her feelings for him'. These didn't seem likely to me. All anyone knew was that something had happened recently-something traumatic.

Would we ever know how those two polar opposites got together?

**Sorry if this was a little short, it's just a filler. The next chapter will be longer-promise!**

**Reviews put a smile on my face! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: iFreak Out

**Chapter 6: iFreak Out**

**Freddie's POV**

"What's your favorite color?" Sam asked absently as we sat on the couch doing homework. It had taken a lot of begging, pleading, and blackmailing to convince Sam to finish her algebra homework.

"Blonde." I replied seriously.

Sam blushed crimson red. "Well then _my _favorite color is-"

"Alright you two, I'm throwing a party tomorrow night. Maybe that will help things get back to…normal." Carly announced as she entered the room.

Sam and I groaned. "Carls, is that _really_ the best idea? Sam isn't fully recovered yet!"

Carly sighed. "I know, Freddie. But we can't let people know what happened, can we? We need to show everyone that you two are an item…or at least pretending to be."

I looked at Sam to see what she thought. I expected her to agree with me, but she just nodded. "She's right. Thirty people came up yesterday and asked me if we were dating. If we don't do this…"

People _would _find out. I hated to do anything that made Sam uncomfortable but this was our only option. "Alright, a party tomorrow. We're officially a couple…but only publically."

Carly grinned. "You're half right. Ok, great! I've gotta get started. We'll say the party is in honor of you two dating." She rushed off.

I turned to Sam. "You sure about this? No one is forcing you, ya know."

Sam nodded. "I know. But a couple hours won't hurt. What about _you? _Do you think it's a good idea?_"_

"Of course I do. If this is what'll make people leave you alone, then we'll do it."

Sam frowned at me and pulled her hand out of mine. "But you won't be dating who you _really _want to. You'll always have to pretend to date me-"

"I'm not technically giving up anything. I'll still have a date for Prom…" I teased but Sam wasn't laughing.

"Freddie, all I'm saying is that I don't want to steal that from you. It's so selfish of me…"

I wrapped my arms around her. "Sam, I _want _to do this. You're the most selfless person I know. I _promise _this is fine." More promises. _Did _Sam really love me? Or was it all an act?

"Dinner!" Spencer shouted. He'd ordered Chinese food this time.

"C'mon." I got up and extended one hand to help her off the couch too.

"Thanks…Frederly." Sam whispered. I kissed the top of her head, making her grin up at me. She seemed almost like her old self lately. I wondered if she'd be ok if Spencer touched her.

Sam hugged my waist while we walked to the kitchen table. Her face was buried in my shirt.

"Hey, lovebirds. You know you don't have to act all lovey-dovey until the party _starts, _right?" Spencer joked.

We ate dinner in silence. Well, Sam and I did. Carly gushed over the party plans. Just when I was about to suggest we watch a movie Carly said, "Oh, Sam! I almost forgot…I need you to try on dresses for the party."

Fear entered Sam's beautiful blue eyes. "But Freddie won't be able to come." She squeezed my hand, which we were secretly holding underneath the table.

"Sam, you'll be fine. Just go." I assured her. I didn't want to leave her but I knew some quality girl time with Carly would be good for her. "I'll wait right here for you."

"Carls!" I called after them. "Be careful. She has limits right now."

Carly agreed and the two disappeared upstairs. Spencer noticed the way I had to grip my chair to keep from following Sam to Carly's room. "You really _do _love her."

I nodded. "I'm just not sure it's enough…for her. She doesn't think of me that way. Everyone knows that."

Spencer shrugged. "She _does _love you. You saved her life, and then you nursed her back to health. She relies on you. She _trusts _you. And besides…everyone knew you two would end up together eventually."

I didn't know what to think anymore. But even if Sam never loved me the same way, I would never stop trying to make her happy again.

"Freddie!" Carly's frantic voice called from the top of the stairs. "Help! It-it's Sam!"

I bolted out of my chair, shoving past Spence and taking the stairs two at a time.

My heart sank when I saw her. Sam was curled up in a ball on the bed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks silently.

"Sam?" I whispered gently. She started to back away but when she saw it was me she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Shhh…it's ok. I'm right here. No one will hurt you."

Carly was fighting to hold back tears herself. "Everything was fine and then…she just freaked out! I can't get her to calm down- I-I didn't…"

I stroked Sam's hair and held her in my lap. "What scared you?"

Sam didn't open her eyes but she clung tighter to me. "_Nothing_ scared me. It just freaked me out to be away from you. I felt like I wasn't safe anymore."

I laughed, but it wasn't happy. I was confused and scared. Did this mean I could never leave Sam alone again?

Carly and Spencer stood behind us, watching quietly. I ignored them, rubbing Sam's back and comforting her. Finally she calmed down.

Sam looked up at me. "I'm ok now."

**X**

"Freddie?" Sam asked later that evening. We were watching another episode of iCarly in the studio. I held her in my lap while we stared at the monitor.

"Hmm?" I said distractedly. We hadn't done iCarly in weeks. I was beginning to think we never would.

"Does anything ever scare you?"

I looked in surprise at her. "Everyone is scared of _something. _For example, I'm scared of my mother."

Sam laughed. "Can't say I blame you." Then she became serious. "I'm scared of me."

"You?" I paused iCarly. "Whad'ya mean? Your obsession with ham?" I teased.

Sam didn't laugh. "What if I never get better? What if I'm never…normal?"

I pretended to laugh. "You've never been normal! But you'll get better. I promise." That seemed to satisfy her. She didn't notice Carls and Spence spying on us, thinking we didn't see them.

"I'm gonna take her to bed." I said an hour later. Sam had fallen asleep halfway through the episode. I picked her up bridal-style and carried her to her cot.

"Night, Princess Puckett." I whispered as I set her down.

I was about to leave when Sam's hand shot out and grabbed mine. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me. I'm alive thanks to you."


	7. Chapter 7: iMeet Again

**Chapter 7: iMeet again**

"I can't do this."

I sighed. "Sam…"

Sam shook her head. Her gorgeous blue eyes were wide with fear. "No…I can't. It's too soon."

I frowned. Maybe it had been a mistake to bring Sam here. But the Groovy Smoothie was a safe place. Sam wouldn't get hurt here. I knew she was afraid of going out in public…but she had to face her fears.

She had to get over this.

"Just one smoothie. Then we'll go back home." I promised her. Sam looked ready to cry, but she reluctantly followed me inside. "I won't let any spicy smoothies hurt you."

Sam smirked at me. "Oh, thanks Freddork. I was really worried about that." She rolled her eyes but she wasn't joking anymore. "I just…"

"What's wrong?"

"What if I see _them _again?" She stared down at the table.

I felt my heart beat faster. Just the thought of those drunk idiots made me want to punch something. "We won't see them again. Seattle is a big place."

Sam sighed. "I don't want to have a breakdown again. I want to be normal."

I squeezed her hand. "You _are _nor-"

"Forget it. Let's just get the smoothies." Sam interrupted. She walked up to the counter, leaving me alone.

Sam was scared of the rapists. Everyone knew that. But I wasn't. I wanted to find them. I wanted to make them pay for what they had done to _my _angel.

I wanted to make them as scared as Sam.

"One large blueberry Banana Blitz!" Sam handed me my smoothie and sipper her own. "Can we go now?"

I forgot about everything but Sam. "Sure." We started to leave when the door opened again and a familiar face walked in…

_No. _It couldn't be. Not here…not now…

"Long time no see." The guy said. He laughed and he stared at Sam for a moment. "You still alive, babydoll?"

I dropped Sam's hand and stepped towards the leader I hadn't seen in a month. "Yes she is. And that isn't going to change."

The leader finally noticed me. I hoped he was remembering the way I'd cracked his head open. I definitely did. "Romeo…" He remembered me.

"Wish I could say it was nice to see you again." I whispered. Then I remembered Sam.

She was standing frozen behind me. She was gripping her smoothie so hard it was starting to leak. She wasn't even breathing…

"Do yourself a favor, Romeo. Forget you ever saw me." The leader said. He tried to step around me but I blocked him.

"What if I say no?"

His eyes narrowed. "Haven't you ever read Romeo and Juliet?" He leaned closer to me. "You don't get a happy ending."

**X**

"What were you _thinking?" _Mom screamed. She shoved a thermometer in my mouth and hugged me tightly. "Was it something I did wrong? I was pregnant with you for eleven months… Maybe it wasn't enough…

"Mom! I'm fine!" I yanked out the thermometer and shoved her away from me. "Its just a broken arm. I'll live!"

Mom shook her head. "We don't know that! You probably have a disease or-"

"Who cares? It was worth it." I yelled. Mom looked shocked. "I'm glad I tried out for the football team."

"So am I."

I looked over at Sam. She was sitting on my bed, grinning like she's just won a year's supply of free steak. "You looked really good in that helmet."

I opened my mouth to say something but mom glared at Sam. "This is all your fault!"

Sam shook her head. "How is it-"

"You're the one who forced my little Freddiekinz to try out! This is the taco truck all over again!"

I groaned. Was she never going to forget about that? "Mom…don't blame Sam. We made a bet and I lost."

Sam nodded and smiled again. "It's true. I bet Freddie he couldn't drink a smoothie faster than me. He never had a chance."

I was amazed she could lie so well. Especially considering what had really happened…it was like the old Sam had returned.

It had been a long time.

**X**

"Thanks for covering for me." I told Sam later that night. We were getting ready for iCarly. I still didn't think it was a good idea…but Sam insisted. I couldn't say no to her. And we'd all missed iCarly.

Sam shrugged. "I should be thanking you." She took a deep breath and frowned. "I just stood there like an idiot while you tackled that guy."

I didn't know what I was doing. I guess it was just hormones or something. I grabbed Sam's shoulders and pressed my lips against hers. I expected her to pull away…but she didn't. She shoved her tongue into my mouth and kissed me back.

"Uh…guys?"

Me and Sam gasped. I turned and saw Carly grinning at us. "C-C-Carly…"

"I hate to interrupt…but we have a web show to do." Carls reminded us.

I cleared my throat. "Uh…yeah." I didn't look at Sam at all. "Good idea."

"Freddie..I forgot to tell you something." Sam whispered. Carly pretended not to hear her. "Its important."

I felt myself blush. "I think your tongue said it all."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Not that! Dork! I just wanna tell you…I'm going to be helping someone…"

I gasped. "_You _are going to _help _someone?"

Sam nodded. "Yes...I'm going to help Jake. He wants us to have counseling so we can…forgive each other."

"Who?"

"Jake. The guy who tried to rape me."

**Sorry its been so long! I've been working hard on my other stories…but I'm back! Hope you like this chapter…reviews make the world go round! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: iLeft Out

**Chapter 8: iLeft Out **

"So how was therapy with _Jake_?" I asked sarcastically. I still couldn't believe Sam had really gone. She actually wanted to forgive this jerk! I didn't get it. I _never _would forgive him.

Sam just shrugged. "Good..." I knew she didn't want to talk about it, but I was dying to know what they'd said.

"Did he apologize?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, Freddork. Why can't you just trust me? Everything will be fine."

I frowned. I wanted to believe her…but what Jake had done was so horrible… "I just don't want you to get-"

"Oh my God!" Sam screamed. She let go of my hand and ran towards someone….I just couldn't tell who it was. "No way!"

I squinted at the guy who forced Sam's lips against his. I gasped and started to go rescue her…but she didn't need help. She wasn't in danger.

_She was kissing him back. _

"I missed you so much!" I heard Sam tell the mystery guy. "You're not mad right?" She sounded like she was about to cry.

The guy shook his head. "Nah…it wasn't your fault. Just don't do it again. You ruined our date!" Sam didn't notice the anger in his eyes…

"Who's he?" I asked suddenly. They both turned and finally noticed me standing there. Sam smiled at me.

"This is Jeff! Don't you remember? We had a date the night I…." Sam's smile vanished. "You know…"

"Your boyfriend." I whispered. Yes. I did remember Jeffrey now. But…I was still as jealous as ever. "Hey, Jeff."

Jeff's eyes narrowed. He leaned close and made sure Sam couldn't hear what he was saying. "_Stay away from my girl." _Then he laughed and acted like he'd been telling me a joke.

I stood there like an idiot. "Uh…sure." What could I do? I'd beaten up Jake twice, but Jeff…I knew I could punch him if I wanted to. But if I did that…Sam would never forgive me. And I would never forgive myself for hurting her.

Jeff was untouchable.

**X**

"It's not fair!" I yelled at Carly. Sam had gone to get smoothies with Jeff an hour ago. I should've been doing homework…but how could I when the love of my life was being stolen?

"Freddie…calm down!" Carly said. But even she looked worried.

"No! _I _saved Sam from those…those monsters! It was _me_! _Not Jeff_!"

Carly sighed. "I know-"

"_I'm_ the one who spent two months of my life helping Sam recover! _Not Jeff_!"

"Freddie-"

"Jeff didn't even call Sam once! He stopped caring about her! Now he just shows up and act like none of this ever happened?"

Carly frowned. "Yes, but-"

"Well, it _did _happen! I'm the one who should be getting smoothies with her! _I _should be kissing her! _I _should be her boyfriend! That nub doesn't deserve her!" I shouted.

I was so mad, I punched a wall. Yeah…not the smartest thing, I know. But maybe Sam had been rubbing off on me…

"Ohmigod!" Carly screamed. My fist was covered in blood. "You broke our wall!"

I finally noticed the huge hole in the wall. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Freddie…I know you're upset. So am I. I know it's not fair that you've done these great things and Sam still loves Jeff…"

"No chizzin duh."

"But Sam wants to forget this ever happened. She's tired of being scared of everything. She wants everything to be normal like it was before."

"But Carly!" I protested. "I hate the way it was before! _I want Sam!"_

Carly shrugged. "I don't know…maybe it wasn't meant to be." She went up the stairs to her room, leaving me alone.

That was two months of my life I would never get back.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit short…the next one will be longer and there's a surprising twist coming up! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: iKnew It!

**Chapter 9: iKnew it!**

"Freddie, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Carly asked again as she and Sam waited for Spencer to pick them up. We were all standing in the front of the school. They were going to the Groovy smoothie; T-Bo had created a new recipe they were all excited to try. Personally, I didn't see how bacon and smoothies could go together.

"Nah, I'm gonna go home and help mom with a jigsaw puzzle."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You _want _to be around that thing?" She exchanged a look with Carly. "Freddork, I'm glad you're not coming with us. You'd take all the fun out of an X-tra large bacon smoothie with your computer nerd talk."

"I always feel so much better after talking to you. Maybe it's the sarcasm."

"Stop fighting, you two!" Carly interrupted. "If Freddie doesn't want to come he doesn't have to."

"Good!" Sam said as Spencer's car pulled up. "Carls, let's go!" She dragged Carly into the backseat.

"Well…whatever!" I shouted as they drove away. "I hate bacon!" God, that was a lame comeback. Whenever I was around Sam, I couldn't concentrate!

I had to grab my laptop out of my locker anyway. I turned around and headed back inside the school. I hated my life. The two worst months of Sam's life had been my best! Did that make me selfish? Sam had forgotten all about Jeff when she was recovering. Now she'd forgotten all about me…the way it had always been.

"I told you I'm out!"

"You can't be! We made a deal!"

I stopped suddenly and ducked behind a bank of lockers. Two guys were whispering a few feet away. One of them looked angry. The other looked scared. Oh, and the angry one was…Jeff?

"Carl, don't wimp out on me now! Puckett just got lucky that night." I guess they didn't mean lucky in the good way. "The next girl won't be able to stop us-"

"I don't want to hurt people anymore!" Carl the red-haired guy hissed. "We almost died trying to rape Sam Puckett! That idiot Benson broke my nose!"

"Aw, are you afraid?" Jeff sneered. "Get this through your thick skull! I'm the leader now! Jake has gone soft on us. Do you know what that means?"

"T-T-That I do what you tell me?"

Jeff nodded. "Glad you see it my way. Now, I've already chosen the next target." He pulled a picture from his pocket and showed it to Carl. Unfortunately, they had their backs to me so I couldn't see who they were looking at.

"She's an easy target." Carl commented. "Don't you want a challenge?"

Jeff scowled and shook his head. "Not after last time. A priss won't put up a fight. C'mon, let's get out of here before someone sees me talking to _you."_

They made sure the coast was clear before rushing down the hallway. In their haste, Jeff dropped the photo. It fell to the polished tile. I came out from behind the lockers and picked up the photo.

Carly's smiling face stared up at me.

**X**

"Why don't you believe me? Jeff is a part of the gang that tried to rape you two months ago! And now he's their leader! Sam, listen to me!" I hoped Carly or Spencer didn't walk in the living room right now. It would give Sam an excuse to run off.

"Get away from me!" Sam's blue eyes filled with tears. "How can you say all this? Jeff would never do this to me! He wouldn't-"

"He did!"

"_Never._" Sam shook her head angrily. "I thought I could trust you."

"You can." Her words felt like a railroad spike had been shoved through my heart. "I'm just trying to protect you. You and Carly are going to get hurt if you don't forget about Jeff!"

"Oh, so now Carly is in danger too? God, Freddie, what is your childhood trauma? You're just jealous of me and Jeff!"

I didn't say anything.

"Well, aren't you going to deny it?"

I stared at the ground. "I can't." I whispered. "It's true. I am jealous."

Sam sucked in a breath. "Um…what?"

"I've been in love with you since we kissed on my balcony. I never thought you'd love me back, though. But these last two months…I thought you felt the same way. You told me."

Sam just stood there, tears falling silently down her face. "I…I don't remember." She wouldn't look at me.

I took a step closer to her. "Yes you do. I'm sorry that Jeff lied to you. I'm sorry I never told you I loved you sooner. But better late than never, right?"

"Wrong." Sam's eyes narrowed. She looked nothing like the terrified girl I'd taken care of for so long. She didn't even look like Sam. It scared me. "You had your chance. You waited too long. You were like my bacon."

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"Duh, you nub!" Sam shouted. "Carly loved you when you saved her life. But it wasn't real. And neither is this. I said I loved you because I was scared and lonely." She pressed the elevator button. "But I'll never stop hating you."

"Sam…"

"Just stop, Freddie. You look really pathetic right now. Why don't you just forget about me? It's best for everyone."

God, was I having a heart attack? My heart had been ripped to shreds. Maybe dying would be better. Than I would never have to see Sam again. She'd like that.

**X**

"You have to tell her!" Carly told me later that night in her room. Sam had gone out with Jeff again, so we were alone. "She's in danger! What if Jeff tries to force her to…you know?"

"He won't."

Carly looked confused. "Why not?"

I sighed. "He's already got a new target, Carls. I heard him talking with another member of the gang. "They want it to be easy."

"Who?"

I pulled the picture I'd taken from my pocket and handed it to her. "You."

Carly dropped the picture. "Oh." She whispered. "Um…" She was trying hard not to cry.

"Carly…"

"No, it's fine. Really." She forced a smile. "At least Sam will be safe."

"I won't let them do this." Even if I didn't love Carly anymore, she was still my best friend. I didn't want to see her _and _Sam get raped. Carly wasn't strong like Sam. She might not be normal again once they were done with her.

"Freddie, you need to protect Sam. She's the important one. I don't care what happens to me." Carly whispered. She wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm nothing. But Sam has to stay safe for the baby."

"What…what baby?" Was Sam a mother? Was the father Jeff ? Had they had sex? _Please not Jeff!_

"Sam is pregnant with a baby girl. The night they tried to rape her…they succeeded.

**Sorry it's been so long! I feel awful about not updating. So there's that surprise twist I promised! Don't worry, the story isn't over yet! Plenty of drama and SEDDIE ahead! **

**Did anyone guess who Jeff really was? Just curious ;D**


	10. Chapter 10: iJealous

**Chapter 10: iJealous **

"Did you ask her yet?" Carly asked me as we walked to class.

"Yeah!" I said proudly. "It wasn't easy, but I finally made my mom stop giving me tick baths!"

"Not that!"

"Oh." I felt myself blush. "Um…"

"Did you ask Sam to Prom yet?"

"We have a Prom?"

"Duh! It's tomorrow night!"

I sighed. "Sam is avoiding me since last night. Why do you think she'd be my date to Prom?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Cuz you two are perfect for each other! And if you don't take her…"

"Jeff will."

Carly looked around to make sure no one was listening. "That won't happen, right?"

"Well…"

Carly punched my arm lightly. "Look, there she is!" Sam and Jeff were standing at Sam's locker. Jeff was whispering something in her ear. "Go ask her!" She pushed me towards them.

"Uh…" I said, walking up to them. "Hi…?"

"Hi." Sam and Jeff said together. Sam wouldn't look me in the eye. She still had no idea I knew she was pregnant, and I wasn't gonna tell her I knew her awful secret. She'd do illegal things to me.

"Freddie, are you going to Prom?" Jeff asked, putting his arm around Sam's shoulders. "I heard a rumor you're going with Carly Shay…"

Sam was still staring at the floor. I was tired of protecting her when all she did was hate me. If she wanted to date the guy who raped her…it wasn't my problem. Not anymore.

"Yeah. I'm taking Carly." Carly didn't have a date either, and maybe it would make Sam jealous and realize how much she loved me…or not.

"Cool." Jeff said. "Me and Sam are going together."

"We are?" Sam looked surprised. "You never…"

Jeff held up two tickets. "Samantha, will you go to Prom with me?"

Sam blushed. "Duh." She whispered, pressing her lips against his, knowing I was watching.

I hoped they got detention for PDA.

**X**

"God, why did you do this to me?" I glared at Carly. "This is how the CIA torture people!"

Carly rolled her eyes. "I need your honest opinion!" She twirled around on the podium in the _Purple _dressing room. "What do you think?" Her dress was hot pink, and hit just above her knees. "Do I look sexy?"

"More like a chewed wad of bubblegum."

"Freddie!"

"What? You wanted my _honest _opinion." I replied. You just couldn't please girls. They told you to tell the truth, but got mad when you did. Maybe I should just become a mime. Mimes never said the wrong thing.

Carls came back out a minute later in a floor-length white gown. The sequins sparkled in the light and made her look like a giant diamond."

"Well?" She asked hopefully.

"Whoa…way better. You should buy that one." I told her, refraining from saying she looked like a lollipop with her skinny body and huge head.

"Carls, can you come help me? The zipper's stuck!" Sam called from the next stall. Carly had dragged Sam along to try on dresses too. After a lot of screaming, begging, and promises of ham, Sam finally agreed to try on _one _dress. I was supposed to help them decide, but it was easier to just lie and say they looked good. I learned that the hard way.

"Sure." Carly disappeared into the dressing room again. She had agreed to go to Prom with me, but she still thought I should ask Sam. Well, no thanks. I didn't enjoy rejection. Once was enough.

"I hate this." I heard Sam complained from inside the stall. "I can't believe you made me put this thing on, Carls." Carly ignored her. She was just happy her plan had actually worked.

I heard Carly wrestling with the zipper. "But you look so adorable in a dress!" Carly argued. "I think you'll love it." The door swung open and Carly dragged Sam out. "See for yourself."

Sam kept staring at the floor. Her golden curls hid her face from my view. I couldn't even recognize her. The pale blue dress against her skin made her look completely unlike Sam. It made me realize how far out of my league she was.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, it's a filler. The next two will be much longer and full of SEDDIE! Say it with me: SEDDIE! Did ya say it? Eh. I tried.**

**Did anyone catch the purple joke…if you shop at Pink you'll get it ;D**

**I've put pictures of Carly and Sam's dresses on my profile-check it out!**

**Reviews are as important as Seddie…WHICH IS A LOT!**


	11. Chapter 11: iProm Royalty

**Chapter 11: iProm Royalty **

"Want some punch?"

Sam shook her head. "I'll pass. There's a rumor that it's not really fruit punch." She watched as I took a sip, and spit it out.

"Ugh!" I yelled, gagging on the blood-red drink. "What _is _that?" It definitely wasn't strawberries and cherries. "Don't try it. The rumor is true."

"Duh!" Sam said, scanning the crowd for Jeff. When she didn't find him, she sighed and turned to me. "I'm the one who snuck in here and added…something."

"I know the feeling." I whispered, not wanting her to hear me. She had done the same thing to me. She'd gotten inside my heart and made me love her. She had broken my heart, and left me with an awful taste in my mouth. Just like the punch.

"Did you say something?" Sam asked.

"No." I looked around the school gym, trying to find something to make conversation with. Jeff and Sam were supposed to meet at the dance, but no one could find him. Carly had disappeared into the crowd of dancing bodied an hour ago, leaving me at the snack table with Sam. I couldn't think of anything to say, so we stood there like idiots.

"Nice nails." I told her, staring at the bright blue polish with glittery white flowers. In my opinion, it looked a lot better than Carly's french manicure. "Did Carls do them?"

Sam laughed. "Kinda. She did it while I was taking a nap. I blame myself." She rolled her eyes. "Wanna dance?"

My heart stopped beating. "Uh…huh?"

"God, Frederly!" Sam dragged me to the dance floor. "We can't just stand around drinking jank punch all night!"

I grinned. Maybe she hadn't meant it. Maybe she didn't really hate me. "Sure." People could change, right?

"Besides, I won't have to talk to you if we're dancing."

There was the Sam I knew.

**X**

"Is everybody having fun?" A dorky kid with glasses screamed into a microphone. Alex was in the AV club with me. Maybe Sam was right when she said the AV club was all losers…except for me, of course. I think. Everyone stopped dancing and stared at Alex. Sam smirked at me and mouthed _dork._ He laughed nervously. "Um…it's time to announce this year's Prom Queen and King."

Sam rolled her eyes. I held my breath as the dork was handed an envelope. It took a million years for him to open the damn thing.

"And the 2011 Prom Queen is…" God, what did he think it was? The TCAs? It was just Prom! He wasn't Ryan Seacrest! "Sam Puckett!"

Everyone cheered except for me. I just stared at Sam in shock. The girl who had mocked everyone in school was Prom Queen? Since when was obnoxious behavior a blessing?

"Wh-Who's Prom King?" Sam whispered as she made her way to the stage. She looked like she was in a trance. I think she was more stunned than even me.

"The 2011 Prom King is…Freddie Benson!"

I don't remember walking up to the stage. I don't remember giving a speech or if I even gave one. I don't remember them putting the crown on my hand. I don't remember them telling us we had to dance together. I just remember Sam looking at me like this was my fault.

"We didn't even run!" Sam screamed at Alex. "Pick someone else! I don't want to rule or whatever!" She knocked the plastic crown with its fake jewels off her head. "And for God's sake, don't pick _him_!"

"Sam, calm down! It must be a mistake or-"

"Shut up, Benson!" Sam screamed at me. "I don't take orders from you!" Some was staring at us in horror. Others were uploading the fight to YouTube.

"I was just trying to help…"

"Well, stop trying! Just stop everything!" Tears shined in her eyes as she whispered "Stop loving me."

"Why?" I asked loudly. "So you can hide behind your tough girl act? So you can pretend you were never raped?"

"Fre-"

"Oh, give it up. They all know what happened. Why do you think they voted you Prom Queen? They feel sorry for you." I couldn't believe I was saying this. Sam would hate me forever. But I couldn't stop myself. The anger I'd felt for so long exploded.

"So why are you my King? I doubt it's cuz you're _so _popular." Sam hissed. "It's not cuz you're a hero! You didn't save my life. You ruined it!"

**X**

"This is your fault."

I glared at her in the dark, knowing she couldn't see my face. "I'm not just gonna stand here and let you abuse me with words!"

"Aw, too bad! You've been verbally assaulted, Fredlump."

"It is _not _my fault we're locked in the janitor's closet! I didn't know the door would lock!" We'd left after our fight to look for Carly. I knew she probably wouldn't be in the closet…but I wanted to be certain. That didn't make it my fault we were trapped! Okay, maybe it did, but still.

"Well, the door knew you were stupid!" Sam snapped. "Just get us out of here…no, never mind. I'll do it myself." She reached in the dark for a light switch.

"Gah!" I yelled as her high-heel came down on my foot. "Watch where you're going!"

"I _can't_! We're in the janitor's closet!" I felt Sam stumble and fall towards me. My arms instinctively shot out and caught her before she hit the floor. "Um…sorry."

I shrugged. "It's cool." There was a quiet _click _and suddenly I could see Sam's scared face staring back at me. Suddenly, I didn't care if she hated me. I had to comfort her. "We'll get out of here. I promise."

Sam shook her head. "It's not that. Look, I'm sorry."

"You're…_huh_?"

Sam sighed. "I deserved everything you said to me."

"You…_huh?_"

"God, Freddie, do you have any other personality besides nubby?" Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm not saying it again."

My heart soared. "Well, how do I know this isn't a trick? This could all be a devious plan to make me-"

I'd fantasized about kissing Sam hundreds of times. But the second_ she _kissed _me _(Yes, she made the first move!) all I could think about was how grateful I was for my smiley-face boxers. My underwear really was my lucky charm.

**A/N: Seddie is together for real! And it only took eleven chapters, one rape, and one pair of smiley-face boxers. **

**I've added pictures of Carly and Sam's nails on my profile…go look!**

**Thanks for all the reviews from my last chapter! **

**Reviews are like a beautiful, greasy dream…wait, that's bacon. **


	12. Chapter 12: iCan't Hear Your Voice

**Chapter 12: iCan't Hear Your Voice**

"Welcome back." I grinned at Sam as her eyes flew open. It had been a week since I'd seen her gorgeous eyes. I had only myself to blame.

I should've known Jeff and the others would pick Prom to attack Carly. Thank God we'd been kissing in the closet when they tried to force Carly inside to rape her. I was just glad Jeff was a moron. Who tries to rape someone in a janitor's closet? "How are you feeling?"

Sam groaned and sat up in bed. She had helped me fight off the gang before one of them found a mop and used the handle to beat her. I remember the blood around Sam's head. I remember Carly yelling for help. And I remember the ambulance taking Sam away.

"The doctor said you'll be fine." Carly told Sam, trying to smile instead of cry. "There's no concussion."

Sam frowned and her hands reached up to her ears. She kept whispering two words that made my heart stop: _Can't hear. Can't hear. Can't hear._

"Get the nurse!" I shouted to Carly. She ran out of the room, looking scared. Sam was starting to hyperventilate. Tears fell silently down her face as she touched her ears. I couldn't see anything wrong with them….but my voice did have that affect on her. I guess she'd always hate the sound of me talking.

"Sam!" I shouted, grabbing her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Sam's terrified eyes stared into mine. "I'm deaf."

**X**

"What do we do now?" I asked Carly later that night in her room. Sam was asleep on the couch downstairs. They'd given her a drug to make her calm down. The doctor had called to give us our options. Whatever the hell that meant. "What did he say?"

Carly took a deep breath. Her eyes were red and puffy. "She's completely deaf. A hearing aid won't help her at all…but a cochlear implant _might._"

"As soon as possible." I said, reaching for the phone. "Maybe they can schedule the surgery for tomor-"

"We can't." Tears shined in Carly's eyes. "They have to cut into her brain, and it works better if you're a baby. And it's permanent. It's too risky."

I put down the phone, feeling helpless. Sam had lost a sense forever. She would never hear laughter again, or the sound of raindrops on the roof, or even me whispering "I love you" in her ear. Not that I ever had, but I'd been working up the courage!

"We'll make it work." Carly assured me. "She can keep her cell phone on vibrate, and there are a couple deaf schools in Seattle…and we'll all learn sign language."

"Sign language?" I repeated. "You mean use _our hands _to talk? No thanks."

"God, Freddie, you think I'm happy about this? I hate it just as much as you do! But we can't change what happened. We have to do the best we can."

"I'm not going to learn sign language. I want her to hear my voice."

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment."

**X**

"I hope you didn't lose your sense of taste." I told Sam as I handed her a greasy McDonalds bag. "One double-meat cheeseburger and fries."

Sam stared at the bag suspiciously. "Large or small fry?"

"Sorry, that's personal."

Sam didn't laugh. She didn't even roll her eyes and call me Frednub. She just put down the food and stared at the book in her hands, _The Penny Treasure. _Our book.

"Wow, usually the food would be gone by now." I said, sitting down next to her on the couch. "Somebody call CNN."

"I'm never gonna be normal now." Sam whispered. "Just when my life was perfect…"

"Don't say that." I put my arm around her shoulders and grinned. "Ronald wouldn't want to see you this way."

"Who the hell is Ronald?" Sam realized who I meant a second later. "Nub!" She shouted, punching my arm gently (Except it _really _hurt). "Like I care what a greasy clown thinks about me!"

"That may make him cry. And you don't want to see a clown cry. It's not as funny as you think."

"Will you shut up?" But Sam was smiling for the first time all day. "God, I don't know why I even bother talking you."

"Back at ya."

Carly entered the room then. "Hey, Sam." She screamed loud enough to break glass. "How. Are. You?"

"No matter how loud you yell, I can't hear you." Sam reminded her. "Just talk slower so I can read your lips."

Carly nodded. "I'm glad you're awake. I found a few books on sign language and I thought we could all practice a few letters…" She handed us each a heavy book full of complicated symbols.

"Freddie, you sure you're up for this?" Sam asked, smirking at me. "You _just_ learned the English alphabet. I don't think we have seventeen years…"

"Oh, believe me, I'm laughing on the inside." I snapped, dropping the book. Well, if you counted crying as laughter. Maybe Ronald McDonald did.

**A/N: Well, I wanted to give you guys some drama. I bet **_**no one **_**saw that coming. Obviously, this will have a huge impact on the story. **

**Just wondering: How do you feel about Sam being deaf? Do you think it will make the story better or worse? BTW, the next chapter will explain more and contain more drama about Jeff (but not in the way you expect)! **

**In a sea full of slimy oysters, reviews are the pearls :D**


	13. Chapter 13: iReally Alone

**Chapter 13: iReally Alone**

"That was insane!" Sam shouted, smiling into the camera. It was our first time doing iCarly since her accident. We were all really excited to be back and we'd gotten more viewers than ever! Maybe it was because they all knew Sam and I were together.

I don't think the fans really cared why we had stopped the show. They were just glad we were back. "Dude, that guy shoved a hobo's foot in his mouth!"

Carly laughed and I aimed the camera at her. "I kinda feel bad for the hobo."

"I don't." Sam smirked. "The hobo got a free foot wash! He shouldn't complain."

"Okay, before we go tonight I'd just like to say how much we missed all of you." Carly looked at me and Sam for a second. "There have been a lot of changes lately. Mostly to Sam. But it's not her fault she was raped by her ex or she's deaf."

Oh my God. Sam and I froze. We were too shocked to deny anything. We didn't say anything. We just stood there like idiots.

I almost dropped the camera. I couldn't believe Carly had just said that. Millions were watching us live! Now everyone knew that Sam was a rape victim _and _deaf! Carly had told them everything!

"Oh, and she's also pregnant with her ex's baby."

Okay, _now _she had told them everything! Why the hell would she do this? Carly was nice! She cared about Sam. But no one was more out of character than Sam. Instead of getting angry and attacking Carls like she would've done to me in the past, she just stood there and let Carly talk. She was trying hard not to cry but millions were staring at her. I couldn't blame her for running off.

"Uh…" I said into the camera still recording. "We have to go stare at ourselves in the mirror now. It takes a long time…so…bye?" I put down the camera and turned to Carly. "What was _that_?"

She shrugged. "I told the world Sam was pregnant and deaf. God, you don't have to act like there's a squirrel in your pants."

"There _is _a squirrel in my pants! Well, not really, but how could you tell everyone without our permission? We weren't ready!"

"Your permission?" Carly repeated. "It's Sam's problem. Not yours."

"Why does everyone think I'm not involved in this?"

Carly sighed. "You're overreacting, Freddie."

"No, _this _is overreacting!" I switched the camera on and faced the viewers. "Look, we're done with iCarly. Forever." Then I let the camera fall to the floor. The glass shattered into a million pieces. But I didn't care anymore.

**X**

"I hate her." Sam sobbed later that night, staining my _Church Pants _Penny T with tears. "I freaking hate her!"

I didn't say anything. I just rubbed her back while she cried and smoothed her hair with my hand. It was midnight. Carly had already gone to bed and Spencer was staying at Socko's to watch the uncensored version of Girly Cow.

"My mom kicked me out today." Sam mumbled into my chest. "For good. She said I was embarrassing her cuz I was a preggo. She told me to stay gone."

"That sucks." I said slowly so she could read my lips. My sign language was crap but I'd learned one sign: Love. I used it quite a lot. "I'm so sorry. And Melanie is still at boarding school?" I tried to see if she would slip up and ask who Melanie was but Sam just nodded. Huh. Maybe I'd been wrong. "And I guess you don't wanna stay here anymore."

Sam glared at me. "See? No one wants me! I'm gonna have to get a job at Inside-Out Burger. I'll spend the rest of my life at the drive-thru window shouting "No, I didn't forget! The straw is in the bag!"

"I still want you." I whispered, squeezing her hand. "Haven't I proven that? I saved you, I took care of you, I killed Jeff for you, I'm trying to learn sign language fo-"

"What did you say?" Sam hissed, pulling her hand away. "You didn't really _kill _Jeff, did you?"

"Well, yeah." I stared at her. "What's the problem?"

"You _killed _him!"

"He was trying to rape Carly! He had a gun and I managed to grab it from him…I couldn't let him hurt more people! He deserved to die!" How could Sam be angry? I had done her and future girls a favor!

"It doesn't matter! You don't have the right to end his life! I don't care who he is or what he did…you're the real killer."

"_I _have never-"

"Just _shut up_!" Sam screamed. "First Carly backstabs me and now you? I guess I really am alone."

"Why is this such a big deal?"

"I just never knew my baby's father was a murderer."

**X**

"Why didn't you tell me?" I screamed at Carly the next day. I guess Carls hadn't told Spencer about the fight cuz he'd been happy to see me. He let me right in. Carly was in her room painting her nails like nothing ever happened.

"Tell you?" Carly repeated, confused. She never looked up as she swiped the brush across her purple nails.

"Jeff isn't the father!" I grabbed the bottle of polish out of her hand and dropped it into the trash can. "You lied to me! You knew!"

"Not really. Jeff _did _rape her and Sam _is _pregnant. But Sam didn't get pregnant from him. Actually, I should be angry with _you. _You never told me you had sex with Sam! God, you didn't even tell me you kissed her.

"We didn't have sex!" I argued. "The closest we came was that one night she slept with me…"

"God, you're really stupid sometimes. _That was sex_."

"But it was only a few seconds! It wasn't romantic like in the movies! Sam was asleep!"

"Well, a few seconds can turn into nine months of terror."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately! The next chapter will be up soon or you can throw me in a monkey pit. Thx for everyone who has followed this story this far and being patient with me. You're the reason this story exists.**

**I've posted a few signs on my profile. More will come in future chaps. Check it out! Do it! Are you doing it? Eh. I tried. Seriously, do it. ;D**


	14. Chapter 14: iMake It Right

**Chapter 14: iMake It Right**

A month. It's been a month since Sam talked to me. Not _one _word. And Carly…I've passed her in the halls on my way to class and I've seen her in the elevator at Bushwell Plaza. But I ignore her.

Sam doesn't go to school much. The teachers don't give her detention anymore, cuz she never showed up. I was so desperate to see her, I brought her a fat cake yesterday. She didn't look at me in the eyes, but she smiled.

After school, I walked to her house. School wasn't the best place to talk. The teachers and students were spreading rumors about us. Sam got tired of people staring at her. And I can't blame her.

My cell phone beeped in my pocket. I pulled it out and stared at the screen.

**From: Mom**

**To: Freddie**

**I left a spinach casserole in the fridge for dinner. I'll be back tomorrow. **

Oh, right. Mom left for the obsessive parent convention in Frezno. This was my only chance to see Sam. Mom wouldn't let me go near her after she found out Sam was pregnant with _my _baby.

If Sam wouldn't talk to me…fine. But she couldn't keep me away from my unborn child. I deserved to know if it was a boy or girl.

"Sam!" I yelled as I opened her door. It wasn't locked. It never was. "Sam?"

"Go away, Benson." Sam mumbled, lying on her couch. She put earbuds in her ears and cranked the volume on her PearPad to full blast. Hey…deaf people can't hear music!

"Look, you don't have to talk. Just listen." I pulled an earbud out of her ear. "Why are you so upset? Did you _want _Jeff to be the father more than me?"

She turned off the music. "Just go."

"You didn't even look at me. How can you hear wh-"

"God, do you have to know _everything_?" Sam jumped up. "I got the freaking cochlear implant. I can hear electronically now. It sounds like robots talking…but I can hear. Any more stupid questions?"

I stared at her, too shocked to move. "Um…do you really hate me?"

"Get out of here!" She screamed, throwing the PearPad at me.

I left. It just seemed like she didn't want me around…god, sarcasm was all I had left. That hadn't gone well. And Sam's baby bump was bigger than I remember. I'd be a father in three months.

**X**

"Hey!"

I grabbed Sam the next morning and pulled her into the janitor's closet. I shut the door behind us and clicked the light on. "Shhh!"

"What is your freaking problem?" Sam punched me in the nose. "Wait…was the ham a lie?"

I sighed and handed her a brown paper bag. "Here." She grabbed it from me and I rolled my eyes. Just like old times. "Before you go, I just want to say one thing…_ow_!" I rubbed my nose. "Why did you punch me? You knew we were meeting here!"

I'd texted her to meet me at school before class. I needed to make this right. And Sam could never say no to ham.

Sam frowned. "I didn't know you'd drag me into a janitor's closet! Dude, if we get locked in here again…"

"Just listen." I whispered. I was going to be late for class but this was more important. Wait…my perfect attendance record! Oh, God…why did I always have to do the right thing? "You can't ignore me. _Please_. I want us and the baby to be a family. I…I think I love you."

Sam's eyes stared into mine for a second. "Liar." She mumbled. "You killed a person."

"I was protecting you." I stepped closer to her. "Just like I've protected you after… "the thing" happened."

Sam shook her head. "You'll stop loving me. Something else will happen and…you'll stop."

"Sam, love doesn't go away that fast."

"How would you know? Before all this happened, you only loved your freaking laptop!"

"That is…true." I sighed. "But I broke up with my laptop the second I met you."

"God, Freddie, that is the most stupid thing I've ever heard!"

I blushed. "Sorry. But I missed you." And _maybe _she missed me? "I just want you back. I want you all to myself. Well, except for next Sunday. There's a Galaxy Wars convention I'm really excited ab-"

Sam didn't let me finish my sentence. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me for eight seconds. "Once a nub…always a nub."

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've been writing for Love Ain't Reality. Check it out if you haven't already! **

**Anyway, I promise I won't give you a heart attack every chapter. I'll slow things down. But this chapter had to happen so they could get back together…but next chapter will be drama-free! But I'm still gonna make you laugh. And there's nothing you can do about it (:**

**In a website full of slimy oysters, reviews are the pearls. XD**


	15. Chapter 15: iSee Double

**Chapter 15: iSee Double**

"So…" I said as we waited alone in the doctor's office. Today was the day we found out the baby's gender. "What are you hoping for?"

"A meatball." Sam rolled her eyes at me. "Freddie, it doesn't matter. I'll still love him or her. Not as much as ham of course..." She frowned suddenly. "It better be a girl."

I grinned. "What if it's a boy? Are you gonna break my arm?" I stopped smiling. "Oh God, _please _let it be a girl!"

Actually, I didn't care what the gender was. I just wanted it to be _mine. _Sam had been talking about giving it up for adoption. How could she give our baby to a stranger?

The baby wasn't born yet but I already loved it. I remembered the fight we had yesterday.

_Sam was drinking Wahoo Punch in Carly's kitchen. "How does your mom feel about all this, Frednub? I'd love to see her get all mad." _

_I rolled my eyes. "She…she'll get used to it. And she doesn't control my life anymore. It's just me, you and the baby."_

_Sam frowned. "We're not keeping the baby."_

"_Of course we are! We have to!"_

"_I'm the one who has to carry this thing inside of me for nine months! It's my choice."_

"_But I'm the father! I don't want to lose our child. I'm not letting you do this."_

_Sam just stared at me. "Oh, Frederly. You're so cute when you get all angry."_

_Then we went upstairs to Carly's bedroom…I don't remember what happened after that._

"Are you ready, Sam?" Dr. Miller asked as she squirted green goo onto Sam's bare stomach.

Sam made a "whatever" face. "Yeah, just do it already. I want to get out of here and _eat_! Freddie, how does Inside-Out Burger sound?"

"Well…"

"Freddie!"

"Inside-Out Burger sounds great."

Dr. Miller laughed. "It's just the hormones, Freddie. She'll calm down after the baby is born." _Yeah…not really. She didn't know Sam like I did. _

"There it is." Sam whispered as she stared at the screen. Dr. Miller waved her wand thing and we saw a tiny hand.

"There's a little hand." Dr. Miller told us.

I laughed nervously. "Yep, that's one small hand it's got there." My baby's hand. None of this was real until now. _I'm going to be a dad._

Sam caught my eye and whispered, "Is it a boy or girl?" She pretended not to care, but I knew she was as excited as I was.

The screen moved to the baby's legs. "Oh." Dr. Miller said, frowning. "That's odd…"

"What? Does she have two heads?"

Dr. Miller shook her head. "No…but there are _two _heads."

I stared at her. "Isn't that what I just said?"

Dr. Miller smiled at us. "I mean, you're going to have twins."

Sam groaned and let head fall back. "Oh, God."

I just stared at the screen. "Twins? Seriously?"

"A boy and a girl."

I smiled at our _two _babies on the screen. "Look, Sam. I think they waved at us."

**X**

"Do you want to tell her?" I asked Sam as we ate our burgers and fries in Inside-Out Burger. "Or should I?"

Sam sighed and wiped ketchup off her mouth. "I'll do it. Give me the phone." She took my cell phone and dialed Carly's number. We had started to forgive Carly for everything. We both missed her and she really did feel guilty. She brought Sam a fat cake every day. It was hard for Sam _not _to forgive her.

"Hello?" I heard Carly say. She was on speakerphone. "Freddie, is that you?"

"It's Sam." Sam said as she paused to shove the rest of her fries into her mouth. Then she stole mine off my plate. "We know the gender."

Carly gasped. "Oooh, so what is it?"

"Twins."

Silence. Carly didn't say anything. Maybe she had hung up aft-

"_Twins? _AAAHHHHH! Oh. My. God. Twins!"

Sam threw the phone at me. "Carls, calm down!" She shouted as my cell phone crushed my burger. Oh, my poor burger. I'd only had one bite…

We'd already called Melanie and Sam's mom. Melanie had cried. Sam's mom had said "cool" and hung up to watch Celebrities Underwater. But now I could relax. No more angry or screaming girls.

"Freddie, we still have to your mom."

**A/N: Yay twins! In Random Emailing I made their baby a girl. So I **_**had **_**to have twins in this story. Besides, I'M A TWIN! It's fun…except for when it sucks. :D**

**Reviews are like scary clowns…except completely different. Review anyway! (:**


	16. Chapter 16: iHave Whispering Lotion

**Chapter 16: iHave Whispering Lotion**

"I should kill you for this."

I looked over at Sam as we knocked on my front door. "Why?" I stepped away from her just in case. "My mom invited you for dinner. I think it's nice…yeah, you're right. She's mad."

"Oh, really? I never would have guessed." Sam rolled her eyes. "Frednub, you're really stupid sometimes. She just wants to yell at me for getting pregnant…even though it's _your _fault."

"But I-"

"Don't say it."

I sighed. _Don't say what? Don't say it's your fault as much as mine? It takes two people to make a baby? It's true! _I should have said that…but Sam didn't need someone to scream at her. She needed me to agree…unless I wanted to be killed by my hormone crazed girlfriend. _No thanks._

"Freddie, why are you knocking? _You live here_!" Sam crossed her arms.

"Oh…" Feeling stupid, I pulled my key from my pocket and unlocked the door. I guess Sam could have picked the lock, but she would've had to bend over. We'd found out it was twins two months ago. Now Sam was seven months pregnant.

She didn't go to school anymore. After one day of everyone calling her a slut, she decided to lay on Carly's couch and told us to wake her when the baby was born. I told her it doesn't work that way, but she just threw her ham (extra ham) sandwich at me…then demanded I give it back so she could finish eating it.

Pregnant Sam made old Sam look like a saint.

"Frederly?" Sam asked, making me snap back to reality. "You can daydream about kissing Carly later. Let's just get through this dinner first."

I rolled my eyes as we walked inside. "Very funny." Sam immediately went to the kitchen, following the smell of food. I followed her, hoping food would calm Sam before we had to see mom…

"Hello, Fredward and Samantha."

I jumped fifty feet in the air. My mom was already sitting at the kitchen table, frowning at us. Well, frowning at us _holding hands_. I pulled my hand away and laughed nervously. "M-Mom…"

"It's Sam." Sam corrected, sitting next to mom (Only cuz she had no choice) and staring at her plate. "Um...what is this jank you made?"

_Oh no. _My eyes widened and my life flashed before my eyes. _New laptop…Sam beating me up…new laptop…Sam kissing me…new laptop. _Wow. I hadn't done much in my life. But the laptops were cool.

"Mom, Sam didn't mean it." I said quickly, hoping Sam would catch on. "Jank is what we crazy teens say now! It means the food looks really awesome. And sometimes it means the lotion is whispering to me."

"Yeah…not really." Sam stared in disgust at the asparagus on her fork. Then she stared at mom in the same way. "It means you've never heard of ham."

"Ham is unhealthy! My Obsessive Parent magazine says that growing boys need to stay away from junk food. I am his mother and I say Freddie is a vegetarian! Freddie, come eat your mushrooms."

"Mooooom!"

"Don't use that tone with me! Should I sing the song? I bet your little…_girl_ _who's a friend…_would love to hear it. _When the big boy eats his vegeta-"_

"Don't sing the song!" I sat down quickly and stuffed mushrooms in my mouth. _Oh, the horror…_ "Sam, you don't have to eat this stuff. Spencer made spaghetti tacos."

"I worked hard on this!" Mom hissed. "Sam is…_pregnant_." She shuddered. "She can't eat Fat Cakes all day!"

"I eat low-fat Fat Cakes, lady." Sam said, standing up and running for the door. "And I'm glad you hate me. Why would I want _you _to be the grandmother of my twins?"

_Well, folks. This is how the world ends. _

"Sam, wait!" I yelled, starting to go after her.

"No, stay here." Mom whispered. "I need to talk to her. Alone."

"But mom!" I shouted as she followed Sam into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. "Remember, you're killing _three _people now! Can you live with that?"

What was mom gonna do? She wouldn't murder Sam. Probably. _Maybe._ But I still wanted to know what they were talking about me.What if she was showing Sam my baby pictures?

I looked through my peephole and saw Sam and mom shouting. Lewbert was probably gonna come up soon and start yelling too.

Then I'd have to have to change my name and move to Canada. People would ask me "Are you the kid from iCarly?" and I'd say "No…." and back away slowly. For the rest of my life.

"Are you really having twins?" I heard mom asked while I planned my life in Canada. I could join the Tingling Brothers circus-

"Whatever." Sam whispered. She reached for the doorknob on Carly's door. "Look, I don't care what you think. Me and Freddie are keeping the babies."

Mom didn't say anything for a long time. "I understand." She whispered. "It's your choice. You and Freddie."

"Whatever."

"Sam, wait. Please." Mom sighed. "I'm sorry I got so upset. I just think you're both too young to be parents. You don't know how. You never had a mom to teach you…never mind."

Sam stared at the floor. "You can say it. I know my mom isn't winning any awards for being a great mom."

Mom nodded. "Well…If you need anything, just ask me. Right, Freddie?"

I gasped as Sam's fist banged the door. "I-I-wasn't listening! I swear!"

Sam smirked. "Fredifer, if anyone ever believes your lies, I'll become a vegetarian. So…it'll never happen."

I rolled my eyes. I'd been caught…but mom had actually seen like a normal person! For a whole minute! Maybe now she'd stop giving me tick baths and singing songs!

"Freddie?" Mom said from the hallway. "Remember to rub the lotion all over yourself."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, Freddork. You don't want the lotion to whisper to you."

Does everyone have lotion that won't shut? Or is it just me?

**A/N: Wow, 16 chapters already! Hmm…maybe I should end this story now…**

**Ha! You thought I was serious. I'm not ending this story yet! The twins haven't been born yet. Now face-palm yourselves for being so gullible. Go on! Do it! You know you wanna…**

**At night my lotion tells you all to review this chapter. What does YOUR lotion say? (:**


	17. Chapter 17: iRemember Everything

**Chapter 17: iRemember Everything **

"Freddie?" Sam whispered. We were in a hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come. Then Sam would give birth. And I'd be a dad. So I was doing what any nervous dad would do. I was pretending to sleep. "Freddie, are you awake?"

"No." I said, sighing and opening my eyes. Sam sat up in bed and smirked at me. "I'm asleep. Wake me when the twins are born, ok?" Didn't Sam understand how freaked I was? She was giving birth! What if something went wrong? I loved all three of them. I couldn't lose any of them.

How could Sam be acting so calm? Well, maybe it was because she got the bed. I was "sleeping" in a chair next to her! It wasn't comfortable at all. But I was used to it. I smiled as I remembered when Sam had showed up at my door one night with a bag of fat cakes. That was the day after she'd been raped. I'd given her my bed and slept on the floor. And it was worth it.

"I knew you were awake." Sam told me as she flips through channels on the TV and finds a mexican game show. "You weren't snoring."

"I don't snore when I'm asleep!" I said, frowning at her. "I once filmed myself sleeping with my camera. I sleepwalk… but I don't snore!" _Great job, Freddie. Sleepwalking is sooo much cooler than snoring…why am I such an idiot?_

"Riiiiighht."

"Oh, whatever, Puckett!" I sighed and looked at the clock. "How much longer?"

"Um…soon. My water broke a while ago, so it shouldn't be long now." This time I heard the fear in her voice. "God, we're really gonna be parents. I still can't believe I had sex with _you_." She grins at me. "Let's name the boy Enrique? It's the name of that Mexican game show host." She pointed to the TV screen.

"Um…our baby isn't going to be a host for Mexican game shows." I rolled my eyes. "He's going to be a successful…something. Oh, and we're naming him Fredward Jr."

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh God, Freddie!" she groaned. "It's the stupidest name I've ever heard! Um…but it's a good name for you." She looks away from me and turns up the volume on the TV.

"Gee, thanks. But seriously, we don't know what we're going to name the twins!"

"Don't blame me! I thought I had more time! It's not my fault I went into labor a month early." Sam mumbles. "Did you call your mom?"

"Yeah, but I didn't tell her what hospital we're at. She's probably just driving around Seattle looking for us." There was silence for a second, and then we both started laughing. "You know she'd want to film the birth and force our kids to watch it fifteen years." I shuddered. "It happened to me."

"So…um…" Sam mutters, turning off the TV. "Are you gonna…you know…"

"What?"

Sam sighed. "Are you going to be here?"

"Of course! Where am I gonna go? No one else is crazy enough to love me." That makes her laugh, but then turn serious again. _Oh. _Does she mean…

"No, I mean stay _here. _In the room."

I stared at the floor. Wow the floor is cool! Not really, but I didn't dare look into Sam's eyes. "If you want me to, I will." But I was praying she'd let me stay in the waiting room until it was over. I just couldn't see all that blood…and screaming…and I suddenly felt weird…

"Freddie? You look green."

"Well, I'm half-muppet." I mumbled right before I passed out.

**X**

"He's waking up." Carly yelled to Spencer as I opened my eyes. I was lying on the floor in the waiting room. Man, Sam was never going to let me forget this. I had fainted at _the thought _of her giving birth! I'm such a nub.

"If it makes you feel better, Freddie…" Spencer told me as they helped me up. "Sam isn't going to laugh at you. Well, maybe tomorrow. But right now she doesn't care."

"Really?"

"Nah, she's just sleeping. The doctors gave her some painkiller." Spencer smirked. "But don't worry. She'll wake up soon…and you might not want to be there."

"Wasn't planning on it." I muttered. "It's not a good idea for me to be in there when the twins are born. It's just too scary."

"Hey, Freddie." Carly whispered, smiling at me. She pulled me into a hug. "Nervous?"

"Oh, no. I'm a rock."

"A fainting rock." Spencer muttered next to me. I glared at him. "So…who wants snacks?" He ran off to the vending machine across the room. "Guys, check it out! They have Fladoodles! Yes!"

"So how's Sam?" I asked as me and Carly sat down in chairs next to an old man. "She hasn't started "pushing" yet has she?" Whatever _that _meant.

"Yeah, but she'll be ok. Sam can handle it." Carly told me, squeezing my hand. "I was in there for a few seconds…it wasn't pretty." Carly shuddered. "When she wasn't screaming, she told me what she's naming the twins."

"She decided without me? That's…smart." We both laughed. "So what names did she pick?"

"What names?" Carly asked, looking confused. "What are you talking about?"

I stared at her. "The names Sam picked for the twins!" I shouted. "_Those names_!" What was up with her?

"I have no idea." Carly said, taking a bag of nacho cheese Fladoodles from Spencer. "Did she tell you?"

"Oh, just forget it."

_Well played, Shay. Well played. _

**X**

While Carly and Spencer ate Fladoodles (Spencer panicked and bought fifty bags) I fell asleep. I don't know why, but I dreamed about the day Sam and I met. My favorite day. We had only been five years old, but I remembered everything.

"_Hi!" A little boy with dark hair said, smiling. He was sitting in the sandbox, holding a shovel. "I'm Freddie Benson." _

_A girl with blond hair in pigtails stared at him. "I'm Sam."_

_Freddie giggled. "That's a weird name for a girl!" _

_Sam frowned, grabbing the shovel out of his hands and stomping it with her foot. It broke. "Shut up, nub!" _

_Freddie stared at his broken shovel. "Hey! You're a meanie!" He got up and started to walk away. _

_Sam's eyes widened. She ran after him and grabbed his wrist. "Sorry, Freddie." She whispered, staring at her feet. "Friends?" He could never stay mad at Sam, even when he was little. It was impossible. _

_Freddie sighed. "Ok, Sam." The two little kids shook hands and smiled at each other. "Hey…wanna go swing?" He pointed to the swing set next to them._

"_Sure…race ya!" she ran towards the swing set, with Freddie chasing her. They were both giggling and smiling as they reached the swings. "My mommy said that swings taste like ice cream."_

_Freddie rolled his eyes. "That not true!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_Oooh, ice cream!" _

_Sam gasped. "What? Where?"_

"_Ha ha, made you look!" Freddie grinned. _

_Sam frowned. "I'll prove swings taste like ice cream!" she yelled. "Watch me."_

"_No, Sam. Don't lick the swing set!"_

"_Don't tell me what to do, Benson!" Sam's tongue licked the swing set. "Ha!"_

_Freddie grinned at her. She was so cool! "So did it taste like ice cream?"_

"_You'll never know." _

Sam had gotten really sick for a week, but she'd said it was worth it. Freddie had begged her for years to tell what swing sets tasted like, but she never told him. Finally he'd quit asking. Then they grew older and became enemies. But Freddie had never forgotten about that day. He couldn't.

My eyes flew open and I looked around the waiting room. Carly and Spencer were asleep next to me. Suddenly I knew what I had to do. "Carls, wake up!" I whispered, shaking her. "Wake up."

"What's wrong, Freddie?"

I stood up and took a deep breath. "I have to see my children being born."

**A/N: Bet you weren't expecting this so soon! But I thought it was time. BTW, time moves differently in this story than in real time. So that's why Sam is already in labor, in case you were wondering (:**

**The next chapter will be all about the birth of the twins! And you'll finally find out the names XD**

**If you don't review, you don't care. And I know you all care…do the math! XD**


	18. Chapter 18: iLove Gibby

**Chapter 18: iLove Gibby…and Snicker Doodles **

"Sam!" Carly shrieked as she ran into the labor room. I was sitting in the chair by the window, waiting for the doctors to come held Sam through labor. "I need your help! I'm so confused right now…"

Sam sighed and shrugged at me like _what can you do? _"Carls, I'm not Dr. Phil. And in case you haven't noticed…I'm in labor!" She patted her huge stomach gently. She looked like she was about to pop any second.

"But I need my best friend's advice!"

"Oh, for the love of God…_fine!" _

Carly laid down on the bed next to Sam, not noticing that Sam was glaring at her. I learned a long time ago that if you shared Sam's bed…you didn't live to see morning. But Carly hadn't figured that out yet. "Sam…Gibby told me he loved me."

Sam snickered. "_That _would have been fun to watch. So what did you tell him, Carls? I know you're a priss…but you _did _laugh in his face, right?" Carly didn't say anything. "Carly! You have to destroy his feelings! If you don't…he's like a lost puppy. He'll keep following you and licking your face. Seriously, he did that to _me_ one time. I called the cops."

Carly avoided looking at Sam. "Well…I told him I didn't know if I loved him. But not because I'm worried about his feelings. I know I _should _love him. We've been dating for three months now. But how will I know when I'm _in love _with-"

"_You and Gibby coupled up?" _Sam screamed, looking shocked. Then she screamed in pain. The baby was coming. I really don't know how we got to this point in our lives. Sam is pregnant with my baby and Carly is dating Gibby. We're going to have some interesting high school memories to tell our kids.

Carly nodded. "We agreed not to tell anyone until we were sure we were really dating." She said. "But now he says he _loves _me. What the snicker doodle am I going to do?"

"Well first…you need a new swear word. _Snicker doodle_. Really, Carly? Really?"

"It's my favorite type of cookie!"

But they didn't get to finish the rest of the conversation (Sam was happy about that) because three nurses came in, ready to deliver the twins.

"Ready, Sam?" One asked as she pulled on a pair of plastic gloves.

"Wait!" Sam looked over at me. "Can I get a burger first?"

The nurse probably thought it was a joke. She just looked at me and asked, "Are you the father? Only you can be allowed in here right now." She pointed at the door for Carly.

"I'm staying." I whispered confidently. I wasn't going to leave Sam all alone again. We'd already been through so much…raping, prom Queen and King, pregnancy, jealousy…and even a bottle of whispering lotion. We could handle anything. "Sam, I'm staying." I promised as I ran over to her bed and grabbed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

Our eyes met. "Yes you are." Sam whispered, frowning at me but smiling at the same time. "_Someone _has to get me a cheeseburger."

**X**

"Push!" I told Sam an hour later. "You're almost there, Sam." She squeezed my hand harder and started yelling that the hospital's cafeteria burgers tasted like cardboard. "Oh my God, I can see his head! Push!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sam shouted angrily.

"Push, Sam!" A nurse told Sam.

Sam nodded. "Okay, Dr. Rein!"

Oh, so _that's _how it is.

Carly comes running in with a video camera. As she recorded Sam giving birth, she screamed, "I told Gibby I loved him!" Is it just me, or does she have really, _really _bad timing? "

"We got him!" A nurse announced as she held up a squirming red baby. "Say hello to your little boy, Mr. Benson." I tried to remember every detail of him before they pulled my baby away to clean.

"Give him to me!" Sam demanded, ignoring how tired she was. I handed him to Sam, hoping my son wouldn't be mistaken for a meatloaf. If Sam ate our son… that would really ruin our chances of being Parents of the Year.

Oh God. Sam's mouth was getting closer to the baby...but she wasn't eating our little boy. She was kissing his forehead. "He's beautiful." Sam whispered. "Like a little meatloaf."

"Nurses, take the baby!" I yelled nervously. "Before Sam eats him!" What? It could totally happen. _It's Sam. _

"Just one more push to get the other one out." The nurse told Sam.

Sam groaned loudly. "God, she's got my mother's hips!"

Oh, great. We were going to be here a while.

**A/N: I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter or not. What do you guys think? So much has happened in this story already…is it time to end it now, or should I wait? If I continue, I'll write 2 more chapters. I think 20 is a good place to stop for this story. **

**I'm going to be posting a new story soon to replace this one! I want your help to decide which idea in my random head will become my next story! Go to my profile now and vote! Thanks for all the help! XD**

**No one is going to remember what clothes you are wearing ten years from now. All that matters is the review you wrote for this story! ;)**


End file.
